Un largo viaje
by kikitapatia
Summary: Dicen que lo mejor de un viaje no es el destino, sino lo que aprendemos en el trayecto y de esto, Ren tiene mucho que decir.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** todos los días amanezco deseando que, ya sea Skip Beat o Ren sean míos, pero hasta ahorita no se me ha cumplido.

 **Línea temporal:** en algún momento en el futuro.

* * *

Esperando ahí, esperándola a ella. Estaba por dar el paso definitivo a mi vida. Volverme uno con mi pasado. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro unidos de nuevo en un solo ser: Yo. Fue en ese preciso instante que recordé todo el camino que recorrí para llegar a donde me encontraba en este momento. Fue un camino largo, lleno de dolorosas caídas y amargos recuerdos.

Dejé atrás todo lo que conocía y amaba. El dolor, la ira y el odio, habían sido mis fieles y eternos compañeros. Odio a lo que era, quien era y lo que representaba. Ira por no poder ser quien yo quería ser, por no poder ser reconocido por mí mismo, porque todo el mundo quería que fuera el hijo de mi padre, comparándome siempre con él, siempre a su sombra. Nunca pude volar con mis propias alas. Su nombre se convirtió en una carga para mí. Ser siempre su hijo, siempre a la expectativa... Hasta ese terrible momento.

Fue ese crucial día cuando decidí que debía romper con mi pasado y volver a renacer. Ocultar mi identidad, mi ser, mi oscuridad, mi yo entero..., fue la única solución. Había odiado profundamente cada instante de esa vida. Nada tenía significado para mí, nada me importaba ya. Me metía en peleas simplemente porque sabía que podía ganar. El sabor de la sangre, el ver el dolor en ojos ajenos y que yo lo provocaba me animaban a seguir adelante con eso. El despertar hacia las mujeres y el sexo fue barato, sin importancia, tomarlas como juego, una simple necesidad física, cualquiera estaba bien, para mí no tenían ni rostro ni nombre que recordar al día siguiente. De las torpes caricias novatas a la destreza de la experiencia, eso, sencillamente tomar experiencia, liberar mis hormonas y algo más...

No me había importado ni dolido dejar todo atrás. No necesité llevarme más nada que solo mi pasaporte conmigo, no quería nada que me recordara esa vida. Lo único que lamenté después fue no haberme despedido de ella, mi madre, ella que siempre me había amado, con un amor incondicional que nunca mermó ni siquiera al enterarse de lo que yo me había convertido: un asesino. Un cruel asesino a sangre fría, con las manos manchadas. Llevando a cuestas el peor de los crímenes. Yo había terminado con la vida de la única persona que supo llegar a mí, quien se preocupó, me aceptó tal y como yo era y no me exigía ser alguien más. El único que me ofreció ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba y aun así lo maté con mis propias manos. Ahí fue cuando todo mi mundo terminó por derrumbarse. Caí en el mismo abismo del que él había tratado de rescatarme. Había muerto con él, ahí tirado cual sucio trapo en una sucia banqueta y yo, el culpable, manchado con su sangre, parado a su lado, solo podía verlo mientras su novia me gritaba ¡asesino! Cuando lo enterramos, también me enterré yo mismo. Kuon Hizuri estaba muerto, para todos pero principalmente para mí, y durante mucho tiempo creí que nunca iba a revivir. Se me dio la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, desde cero. Un bello recuerdo regresó a mi mente, después de haber estado encerrado profundamente, uno al que yo me había estado aferrando sin saberlo. Con ese recuerdo en mi memoria y una triste sonrisa, la primera de muchas, nació Tsuruga Ren. El hombre..., un nombre que yo lucharía por hacerlo brillar tanto como ese recuerdo. Sería el número uno, nunca más comparado, igualado por nadie...

Desde que Tsuruga Ren nació, habían pasado cuatro años y la oscuridad no había regresado hasta que me reencontré con ella. Ella rompió todos mis esquemas, mis rutinas, mi coraza. Fue de nuevo la luz en mi oscuridad, un fracaso en el éxito. Fracasé en cerrar mi corazón a ella. Me enamoré profundamente y los celos no se hicieron esperar. Saber que en su mente estaba alguien más, me llevaba cada vez más profundo en mi desesperación por significar algo más para ella que un simple compañero de trabajo. Ella calentó mi frío y muerto cuerpo. Reaccioné a ella intensamente. Con solo un toque, una simple caricia me llevaba al cielo, para dejarme caer al llamarme Tsuruga-san... Dejándome siempre deseando más, deseándola más...

Contradictorios fueron mis sentimientos por ella, porque sabía que la quería para mí, pero mis cadenas, mis eternas esposas, mi pasado, me recordaban que yo era un reo en la vida, mi condena: no tener el derecho a ser amado, por mucho que yo la amara. No me era permitido tenerla.

Pero poco a poco su presencia fue llenando mi vacío, me encontré buscándola con la mirada. Ayudado por Yashiro, que daba las mejores excusas para tener aunque sea un pequeño encuentro, ya sea en los pasillos o después de una grabación. No sé cómo pero pareciera que él también manejaba su agenda. El llevarla a su casa se convirtió en un hermoso tormento, doloroso, pero ansiado. Gracias a Yashiro mejoré mis hábitos alimenticios, o sería mejor decir que a propósito me malpasaba para que ella me regañara y así delicadamente chantajearla sin que se enterara, por supuesto, para llevarla a mi departamento y disfrutar de sus delicias culinarias y su compañía.

Fueron sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, las que libraron la batalla pero su marca la que ganó la guerra contra mi oscuridad. Al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, me entregué completamente a ella. Sin saberlo le pertenecí. Mi alma y corazón eran suyos, mi mente la tenía por completo abarcada, ni un solo día había que no pensara en ella. Me rescató, nuevamente, sin percatarse unió los dos pedazos de mi existencia en uno solo, ya no me importaba dejar salir a Kuon porque ella estaba ahí conmigo. Rick tenía razón, era la magia de esta preciosa persona la que me daría la fuerza de no solo sobrevivir, sino salir triunfante. Todo lo que había aprendido en esos cuatro años, no me sirvió de nada ante su candidez, su fuerza y su coraje. Gracias a ella dejé de usar mis esposas y me permití el perdón, la escogí a ella sobre él. Sé que Rick lo habría entendido.

De ahí seguí mi corazón, mi intuición y empecé a coquetearle, cada vez más descaradamente, me encantaba verla sonrojarse hasta la médula. Siempre terminaba reprendiéndome llamándome playboy sin saber que nunca había cortejado a nadie. Esta era también mi primera vez. Soñaba despierto cada vez que la veía. Sabía lo que quería y era a ella. No iba a permitir que nadie viniera a robármela. Ya una vez lo había intentado Kijima y no me gustó el verla en brazos de otro. Cuando el imbécil de Fuwa la besó quise dejar mi propia marca, pero me detuve al ser consciente de que no era así como yo quería que pensara en mí. Pero vendrían muchos más, de los cuales entre Yashiro, el presidente y yo, pudimos deshacernos, digamos que un poco menos que delicadamente. Yo no permitía que ella regresara sola en la noche, a como fuera, haciendo circo, maroma y teatro de mis horarios (gracias a los dioses por Yashiro de otra forma no habría sido posible, a veces creo que este hombre creaba horas extras al día), me presentaba en su set de grabación para recogerla y llevarla al Darumaya, no sin antes recibir las exageradas reverencias por parte de una estupefacta Kyoko. Fue una noche cuando ya no aguanté y después de su siempre larga letanía de: "Tsuruga-san, no sé por qué te tomas esta molestia, yo puedo llegar sola a casa" (ya por lo menos tenía un tiempo de tutearme) cuando enfadado porque no se daba por enterada la besé. Sí, la besé y no fue un beso cándido, no, fue un beso largo, apasionado, que para mi asombro ella me respondió de la misma forma. Al separarnos, quiso decir algo pero la callé de la única forma posible que en ese momento mi mente podía pensar, con otro beso aún más largo y más apasionado. Con mi frente pegada a la suya, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dije: "Te amo, Kyoko, te he amado durante estos dos últimos años, pero antes de que me digas nada, necesito contarte toda mi verdad".

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque donde la había encontrado cuando me confundió con Corn. La tomé de la mano temblando, no quería dejarla ir, mi cuerpo estaba frío nuevamente como aquella vez en la escena de la persecución de _Dark Moon_. Ello lo notó y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Derrotado y temeroso ante lo que podría ser su reacción, sin saber cómo empezar, le conté la historia de un niño solitario, enojado, lleno de ira, que buscaba un rincón para llorar y que ahí encontró lo más bello del mundo, una pequeña para quien él se convirtió en un hada. Un niño que solo tenía diez años pero que significaba un escape y una ilusión en esa niña. Pero esa hada se quedó ahí en Kyoto. El recuerdo olvidado, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y su memoria. Creció en altura y en edad, el rencor también aumentó y lo iba consumiendo. Se metió en peleas, lo despedían de los trabajos, hasta que al final se convirtió en un asesino. Con lágrimas en los ojos le confesé mi mayor secreto, la muerte de Rick y como yo había sido el culpable de todo. Después de eso la desesperación llevó a mi padre a pedir ayuda al presidente y así dejé mi casa en los EEUU y vine a Japón para convertirme en Tsuruga Ren.

Durante todo el rato, ella nunca me soltó la mano. La sentí temblar bajo la mía, ya no me miraba pero podía ver en sus mejillas grandes lágrimas que iban resbalando sin cesar. Le dije que nunca fue un juego para mí. Que cuando nos encontramos en LME yo no la reconocí, ella había cambiado mucho, y yo más. Me enteré de quién era cuando la piedra Corn. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella sin saberlo, tuvo que ser un pollo el que me abrió los ojos (cuando mencioné a Bo, ella reaccionó mirándome extrañamente, pero sin intentar ahondar en el asunto seguí con mi explicación).

Pude interpretar a Katsuki porque era ella a quien tenía en mi mente y en mi corazón, al rodar el dorama. Cuando lo de Guam, mi intención no fue nunca engañarla, simplemente al ver su tristeza reflejada en su rostro pudo más que mi intención de alejarme y quise compartir con ella, el que yo había crecido. Tomaba lo poquito que me daba, para así no quedarme sin nada. Los pretextos eran muchos, y cada vez me quedaban menos, pero haría cualquier cosa por pasar unos momentos con ella. Que gracias a ella había vencido mis cadenas y por fin podía volar libremente. El beso era de la única forma que creía en ese momento alguna vez podría besarla y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Aunque hubiera querido no ser Corn, ni Tsuruga Ren quien la besara sino yo. Al final le confesé mi verdadero nombre: Hizuri Kuon, el hijo de su padre. Abrió los ojos con la sorpresa reflejándose en ellos. Con la boca abierta sin poderme decir nada. También le dije que ya no podía seguir guardando este secreto, no a ella, pero para amarla libremente debía contárselo y pedirle perdón.

Ella se soltó de mi mano, se paró y apartó de mí. Me dio la espalda, creí que ese era el final que lo había perdido todo, porque sin ella difícilmente podría salir adelante. Mi corazón dejó de latir, morí en ese instante. Pero ella hizo lo más maravilloso del mundo, algo que jamás creí que pudiera pasar. Se volteó y me miró llorando, abrió sus brazos y se aferró a mí. Me dijo que siempre había sospechado algo desde las grabaciones de _Tragic Marker._ Que la oscuridad que me envolvía era parte de mí y no del personaje, había tenido miedo, pero no de mí sino de que me perdiera a mí mismo. Su cuerpo se estremecía fuertemente al hablar, solo pude abrazarla a mi vez, recargando mi mejilla sobre su suave pelo. Levantó su rostro y con su delicada mano limpió mis lágrimas. Me acerqué temeroso a su boca y ella no me rechazó así que con más seguridad la besé y ella me respondió. La besé y la besé, no podía soltarla, hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos hizo separarnos. Le repetí que la amaba y que si ella me permitía, haría lo que fuera por que me perdonara. Ella movió negativamente la cabeza diciéndome que no necesitaba mi perdón, porque entendía mis motivos para ser Corn y que me agradecía el no haberlo roto su ilusión cuando ella más lo necesitó. Que mi duro camino para convertirme en Ren había sido de alguna forma una expiación de mis errores. Pero lo más importante fue escucharle de sus labios decirme que no era ningún asesino y que no tenía que seguir pagando más tiempo por eso. Había sido un trágico accidente que había terminado no con una, sino con tres vidas y ya había sido suficiente, que si ella significaba tanto para mí, entonces tenía que perdonarme a mí mismo. Caí de rodillas ante ella, abrazado a sus piernas llorando fuertemente, como no me había permitido hacerlo en muchos años. Ella se arrodilló conmigo y me abrazó. Depositó un suave beso en mi frente y susurró las palabras más increíbles del mundo "Te amo, Hizuri Kuon".

De eso ya han pasado dos años. Salimos juntos y no he permitido que nadie ponga en duda mi amor por ella. Aún se ruboriza cuando le coqueteo y me encanta hacerlo. Soy posesivo en cuestión de ella, tanto que por arte de magia se desaparecen los hombres que la rodean cuando paso por ella a su locación. Trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Fue a su lado también, cuando en la casa del presidente me reuní con mis padres después de tantos años, esta vez fue con mi verdadera imagen, sin tintes ni lentes de contacto. Y fue ahí cuando me sentí en casa por primera vez, con una familia.

Aunque en una rueda de prensa di a conocer mi verdadero nombre sigo usando Tsuruga Ren para cuestiones de trabajo. Mis padres entendieron eso, lo cual agradezco, pues le he tomado cariño a ese nombre, con él me di a conocer y es con él que llegué a la fama por mí mismo.

Había sido un largo viaje, mucho tiempo separado de las personas que me amaban para poder encontrarme a mí mismo. Había viajado por muchos lugares, conocido casi todo Japón por trabajo pero nunca pude llamar a mi departamento mi hogar. Sin embargo lo encontré en su corazón, ahí estaba mi hogar. Por eso es que después de tanto tiempo, estoy aquí esperándola en el altar a que llegue. Mi padre a mi lado, como uno de mis padrinos, pues era por más que el otro tenía que ser Yashiro, se lo debía.

Y ahí estaba ella, caminando hacia mí, tan hermosa como un ángel, mi ángel personal.


End file.
